


Again

by sciencefictioness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Ritualistic Exhibitionism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: A howl echoes in the distance; something haunting and ancient that would send humans scurrying to light their fires.  To lock their doors, and polish their knives. As though it will do them any good.As though they aren’t helpless against it.The sound has everyone around him shifting in place, restless as it brushes over them; Hanzo doesn’t move.  It isn’t a threat.It’s a promise.The sky is clear, the stars crystalline bright, moonlight bathing them all in a soft glow.  Power seeps into them and tries to draw out the wolves that lay sleeping just under their skin, but they resist the pull.  They have to tonight, at least for a while longer.The calling only happens once a year, and they’d be fools not to answer it.Even if it’s a waste of time for all but one.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom Hanzo discord Secret Santa! I hope you like it, Essi!

A howl echoes in the distance; something haunting and ancient that would send humans scurrying to light their fires.  To lock their doors, and polish their knives. As though it will do them any good. 

 

As though they aren’t helpless against it.

 

The sound has everyone around him shifting in place, restless as it brushes over them; Hanzo doesn’t move.  It isn’t a threat.

 

It’s a promise.

 

The sky is clear, the stars crystalline bright, moonlight bathing them all in a soft glow.  Power seeps into them and tries to draw out the wolves that lay sleeping just under their skin, but they resist the pull.  They have to tonight, at least for a while longer.

 

The calling only happens once a year, and they’d be fools not to answer it.

 

Even if it’s a waste of time for all but one.

 

There are omegas on either side of Hanzo, dozens at least, all of them kneeling in a line in the snow.  Naked, the scent of the ritual herbs still clinging to their damp hair, some of them shivering. They’ve been bathed rigorously by their packmates, scrubbed until they’re flushed and sore before taking their place on the ground.  One or two smell of the faint traces of their heat— something they’ve forced no doubt, chewing on amorri root to trigger their cycles, hoping to be chosen. They smirk at him when they think he isn’t looking, pleased with themselves, like they’ve won already.  He sighs, more indulgent than weary.

 

All these years.

 

Hanzo doesn’t know why they bother.

 

Every pack in the region is represented, most with more than one omega, all sitting up straight with their shoulders back.  Perfect posture, eyes downcast, the picture of submission. They can hear the sound of paws on fresh snow now, branches snapping, an occasional yip or half-hearted snarl.  

 

The primal’s pack is getting closer.  The wolves gathered around the omegas go silent; some of them are on two legs, some of them on four, but they go hushed and still all the same.  It’s not something deliberate.

 

Prey always goes quiet when a predator approaches.

 

Hanzo lifts his chin, and blinks the light from his eyes.  He is ready.

 

He has been ready.

 

Gabriel comes over the rise with his packmates on his heels.  He’s in wolf form, twice the size of anyone present, fur jet black and shimmering in the moonlight.  There is a strip of soft leather tied over his eyes to obscure his vision. To keep things fair, as tradition dictates.  To keep him from playing favorites.

 

_ The moon chooses for us,  _ is what the stories say; Hanzo doesn’t argue.  

 

All the wolves not on their knees take an instinctive step back, then another, automatically giving Gabriel and his pack space as they descend down the hill and into the clearing.  He’s a little unsteady on his feet, magic lingering heavy on him. A binding to hone his senses down until he can only focus on the things that matter. 

 

Choosing his mate for the year.

 

Letting the moon choose for him.

 

Gabriel is magicked so heavily it’s a wonder he can stand at all.  It is only the alpha in him and the light of the moon overhead that keep him upright.  His pack nudges him gently, guiding him to one end of the line of kneeling wolves. Gabriel follows their lead, staggering a little.  Hanzo can feel the anxiety radiating off the other omegas, can hear them sucking in their breath and holding it. They tilt their heads and offer their throats, even though Gabriel can’t see a thing.  A useless gesture borne of instinct. Hanzo can’t fault them for it.

 

Even from so far away he can hear Gabriel snuffling, shoving his nose into the first of the omegas and breathing in deep before moving on to the next.  There is no point in languishing over a scent, trying to savor it, parse out the nuance; an alpha knows.

 

_ Gabriel  _ knows.

 

There are some plaintive whines as he continues on, the wolves he’s passing by not shy in voicing their disappointment.  They shift into their animal forms one by one, slinking over to their packs for comfort as he makes his way down the line.  Closer, closer. Gabriel’s growling low now, guttural and vicious, a sure sign that he’s caught the scent of his mate and is impatient to get his teeth into them.  The omegas around Hanzo are nervous, tensing in fear under the noise of Gabriel’s aggression, flinching away as he sniffs and huffs. His lips curl back from his teeth.  They glint wet and sharp in the light; a single quick snap is all it would take to end any of the wolves here. 

 

Then Gabriel gets to Hanzo, and Hanzo smiles.

 

He’s barely gotten his nose pressed to Hanzo’s throat before he tackles him, fur transforming into smooth skin, claws turning into nails as they rake down his back.  The leather tie falls off his eyes as he changes, catching around Gabriel’s neck and shoulders. His eyes glow red as he plasters himself against Hanzo, croon rumbling in his throat, Hanzo’s heels digging into his thighs.  Gabriel pulls at him, like he can get closer to Hanzo when they are already skin on skin. He sinks a hand in Hanzo’s hair, and wrenches his head to the side; there’s nothing gentle about it. It hurts, sharp and merciless.

 

Hanzo laughs.

 

“Mine.”

 

It’s snarled into his throat, and then Gabriel’s sinking his teeth in deep, biting down hard like he doesn’t want to let go.  Again, and again, a brutal set of scars for Hanzo to wear. The ones from the year before have faded now, as they always do when the mate bond is broken for the ceremony.  Hanzo can feel the ghost of them aching in his skin. 

 

The rest of the wolves are on their feet, circling Hanzo and Gabriel with their packs, disappointed but not surprised. 

 

It’s been decades of this, after all. 

 

It’s a while before Gabriel is satisfied enough with the marks in Hanzo’s throat to pull back.  His pupils are dilated so far that his eyes are all black, lips bright red from his rut, skin flushed and sweaty.  He rubs his hands up and down Hanzo’s body, fingers clumsy but wanting as they seek purchase. 

 

There is a pallet of furs a few feet away, thick and warm and pristine white, laid out in the snow.  Gabriel picks Hanzo up and stumbles over to it, easing him down on top of them. He pushes Hanzo’s thighs wide, nuzzling into his cheek, all familiar affection.

 

Then he takes hold of his cock and slides into Hanzo’s wet, waiting slit.  Slowly, slowly, and Hanzo opens for him with a whine, dripping slick around Gabriel, shivering under the weight of bliss.  It’s all heat, and hunger, and Hanzo can feel his cycle rearing up to meet Gabriel’s rut. Gabriel kisses him, and Hanzo licks into his mouth; scratches at his shoulders and biceps as Gabriel starts fucking him in earnest.  He slides across the furs, punched out groans pouring from him, snarls and whimpers and breathy sighs.

 

Some of the other wolves have taken off into the distance.  The omegas mostly, gone to lick their wounds with their closest packmates.  There is no rule that says anyone has to stay and watch, but Hanzo can feel their eyes on him anyway.  

 

The moon on his skin, the gazes of dozens of wolves.  Gabriel’s bulk pressing him down into soft fur.

 

His, again.

 

His, always.

 

Hanzo breaks their kiss; nudges his face into Gabriel’s throat, and bites down there, reveling in the way Gabriel shakes under the sting of his mouth.  His knot swells, sudden and thick, locking them together. Gabriel keeps moving, grinding into Hanzo as best he can, even as he comes in stuttering bursts.  

 

They will be like this for a while, tangled in one another in the moonlight, Gabriel’s pack forming a circle around them to keep the rest from moving in too close.   Watching with bright eyes, like this isn’t something they’ve seen a thousand times, and will see a thousand more. Hanzo doesn’t blame him. Gabriel is beautiful.

 

He’d want to see, too.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things.


End file.
